dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Powerless!
The Red Ribbon Androids |next=One Down... (second manga chapter) One Down... }} is the one hundred forty seventh chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the three hundred forty-first overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover shows Super Saiyan Goku, Dr. Gero, Android 19, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Tien Shinhan. Summary Goku charges at Android 19 and disappears when Android 19 strikes at him, surprising the android. Goku appears behind Android 19 and elbows him in the back, sending him flying. Android 20 is shocked, but Android 19 quickly gets up and sends himself hurtling head first towards Goku. Goku easily stops him with one hand before kicking him into the sky. As a shocked 20 watches, Goku flies into the air and appears behind Android 19. Android 19 strikes at Goku several times, but Goku evades all of the blows. Goku then knees the android in the stomach and elbows him in the face. Tien Shinhan marvels at Goku's power as a Super Saiyan, saying that it seems he is in another dimension from the rest of them. Piccolo says that may be, but still appears concerned about the battle. As Goku hits Android 19 again, Android 20 is concerned that Android 19 will run out of energy before he can absorb any of Goku's power. Just then Gohan, Yamcha, and Krillin arrive at the battlefield. Gohan seems concerned for his father, but Tien tells them not to worry, as the androids are no match for Goku's Super Saiyan power. Goku continues to clobber 19, and Yamcha wonders if the energy absorption was just his imagination. Gohan, however, seems confused about something, and Piccolo asks if he has noticed as well. Gohan says yes, and Piccolo says that Goku is rushing the battle and is weak. Tien is surprised, saying that Goku is overwhelming the android, but Piccolo says that Goku's power should be much higher. Gohan mentions Yamcha's energy absorption theory, which surprises Piccolo. Yamcha relates his experience with Android 20. Just then Goku kicks Android 19, sending him crashing to the ground. Android 19 gets up and stares at Goku, and Yamcha comments how he does not seem to care about the beating he is taking. Tien says that he cannot feel pain or fatigue because he is an android. Goku, visibly exhausted, decides to try to finish 19 with a Kamehameha. Upon seeing the blast, 19 and 20 are overjoyed, and 19 simply absorbs the blast with his right hand. The Dragon Team are shocked, and Yamcha notes that he was correct. Piccolo yells to Goku not to use Ki Blasts, as the androids can absorb them. Goku, breathing even more heavily, is displeased to hear this. Krillin notes that Goku is acting strangely and wonders if a lot of his ki has already been drained, but Piccolo notes that 19 has not grabbed him at all. Gohan seemingly has a revelation, while 20 notes that 19's power has increased while Goku's has dramatically decreased. Rejuvenated, 19 again charges head first at Goku. Appearances Characters *Goku *Android 19 *Android 20 *Piccolo *Yamcha *Gohan *Tien Shinhan *Krillin Locations *Earth Techniques *Kamehameha *Energy Absorption Transformations *Super Saiyan Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Androids Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters